The present invention relates to a telephone charge displaying system.
With the current telephone charge system, only the calling party pays for a telephone call. However, there are actually cases wherein a called party can obtain important information from a call and is in a position to pay for the charge. Such important information may be more readily provided if a called party is also to pay for the charge. With recent rapid advances in the communication technology, the current telephone charge system wherein the telephone charge is charged only to the calling party may prove to be inappropriate.
Meanwhile, there is another problem of mischievous calls or random calls made by a salesman. If a new telephone charge system wherein the called party also pays for the charge at least partially, the problem of mischievous calls or random calls made by a salesman may be moderated. Moreover, the called party may not unconditionally receive all the calls and may select only desired calls. Such a new telephone charge system is described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 124,302/76 of the present applicant. According to this invention, the telephone number of a calling party is displayed on a telephone set of the called party. With this system, the called party can make a free selection, so that the problem of interference of the privacy of individuals or the problem of mischievous calls are eliminated. The present invention has been made to provide an improvement over this invention.